Portable tablet computing devices may increase productivity while maintaining a small lightweight form factor. Goals of manufacturers of these tablet devices may include light weight, fast processors, and long battery life. On occasion, these goals may conflict. For example, a light weight battery powered device may be configured with a small, lower powered battery of limited usable life. A powerful processor may require a larger form factor and increased weight. A variety of communication ports may require a large form factor and a heavier complete system. Portable tablets may incorporate a broadening array of tools, such as three-dimensional imagers, volume dimensioning systems, and advanced sensors, but the ability to use these tools remotely may demand the capability to protect a delicate, complex, and powerful machine from shock, moisture, and extreme conditions. It may be desirable for a mobile computing device to be variably ruggedized, balancing durability and mobility to provide optimal computing power throughout a broad range of environmental conditions.